


Gravity feels Paranormal when I'm with you.

by Eto_Josh



Category: Body Mod AU - Fandom, No Sleep AU, Parapines - Fandom
Genre: College, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Mystery, Parapines, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Josh/pseuds/Eto_Josh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an out of the way town somewhere in Massachusetts a love story between to unlikely people whose outer shells seem the farthest thing from alike find that there is more to each other than meets the eye. College freshman Dipper Pines is a straight edge goodie-two-shoes that finds himself attracted to twenty five year old college dropout and tattoo artist Norman Babcock. This is a story about loving blossoming in the most unlikely of places with the help of family,friends,roommates, and some ghostly help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emails, Carrot Cake, Rain, and Tattoos

It was raining outside today and Dipper had the room to himself since his roommate Thatcher had work today and wouldn't be back till five o’clock in the afternoon. Dipper rolled over and checked the time on his IPhone, it was only noon and he had already run out of things to do he’d already finished his essay for ancient societies and their inventions class. Not to mention he already organized his side of the room so that things matched in size, color, and shape; along with cleaning up his mac’s desktop and cleaning the whole dorm room.

Mabel and Coraline where out somewhere in town looking for something to wear to the twin’s birthday bash this weekend which Mabel herself had planned.

Something about how the twins needed to celebrate their transformation from children into adulthood.

All that Dipper cared about was that it was being hosted at the local café shop Point which served the best carrot cake. So far it was only going to be Coraline, Thatcher, himself, and Mabel basically the only people the twins knew at school besides each other.

About a month had passed since the twins started college and both where adjusting as well as anyone could really be seeing as this was their first time being away from home. Mabel being the bubbly outgoing over achiever she was had already wormed her way into the universities assistant student body as treasurer and had tries outs for women’s field hockey this upcoming week. Oh and she amassed a group of admirers calling themselves the “Mabel Squad”.

Dipper on the other hand had refused to join any clubs, join any sports/activities, and turned down the offer to get a part time job at Point with his roommate. So he had stuck to commuting to class and his room for most of his first month here; with the occasional visit to Point for carrot cake and vanilla chai latte.

Mabel and Coraline tried to (mostly Mabel cause she’s overbearing and thinks dipper is a shut in) get Dipper to accompany them to explore the town.

But every time they tried he always refused saying he had a paper to write or a new book to read. Which was utter bull shit seeing as he hadn’t gotten a new book in week; seeing as he hadn’t found a reliable book store. As for homework it was all so very easy interesting to learn about in class super and easy homework since academics are kind of his thing since high school.

So he was doing what he always did when he had free time which was wearing baggy sweat pants, an oversized Resident Evil shirt, and watching an episode of Supernatural on Netflix.

His laptop made a familiar ping sound signaling an email; he pressed the pause button to see who it was from.

It was from his mom…

_Title: How are you?_

_Recipient: Mom_

_Dear Dippy, How are you doing? Mabel tells me you haven’t left the dorms much since school started. Is everything all right? I know being away from home sucks and that the recent death of you Great uncle Stan has really upset you. But sweetie this is college your supposed to be having fun and exploring life! Please promise me you’ll at least try to have a little fun? Remember Dippy there is more to see beyond those books your always shoving your nose into._

_With tons of love, Mom_

_PS. Are you looking forward to your birthday this weekend?_

Dipper read the email and closed his laptop.

Mabel was going to pay for this.

He didn’t mind that his sister and parents were worried but he didn’t need prodding to go out and “explore” college. Plus wasn’t the whole point of going to college to learn and get a degree or something like that?

He stripped off his clothes and headed to the bathroom located in the corner of his room. He needed to shower this off and plus he was slightly peckish and decided he wanted some carrot cake.

{~}

Point was as busy as it always was. There where as mass of college students everywhere. Before he stepped into the café he pulled out the travel size bottle of hand sanitizer and spread some onto his hand.

Some students were lazily scrolling through Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter, Pintrest. Others are cramming for exams. While a majority where enjoying the soft jazz music accompanied by the small talk coming from everywhere.

Over the counter his charming roomie Thatcher was chatting up a pretty Indian girl about how coffee was produced and blah blah. He stopped listening and zoned out.

Thatcher was tall about 6” feet and good looking with pure white hair cut short, something about genetics. He had the whole mix race best of both worlds look (creamy mocha skin) but wasn’t smug about it; he could rolls his R’s like any good Spaniard man and had the grace of a Japanese shrine maiden.

When he noticed Dipper walking towards the counter he had rung up the Indian girls tab and was cleaning up the counter.

“Hey look who decided to finally get out of bed!” Thatcher smiled warmly at Dipper.

Dipper looked at him with a lopsided smile “Ha ha very funny Thatch” his hair was tied up in a messy wet man bun his curly brown hair looking extra curly in the moist weather. The coat he had on was damp and heavy and his khakis were a little drenched on the ends luckily his boots where water proof. The button up shirt he decided to wear was also safe from the rain it was a neutral blue shirt worn with a matching gray bowtie.

“So I’m assuming you want your usual?” even as Thatcher said this he was already pulling out a slice of carrot cake for Dipper and placing it in front of his well-dressed roomie.

Dipper merely smiled at him and nodded digging into the moist cake and savoring the first bite.

“So what made you decide to visit little old me when it’s raining cats and dogs out?” Thatcher asked placing one vanilla chai latte towards Dipper.

“Thanks” was all Dipper said giving off the vibes of I don’t wanna talk about it.

“Fine but if I come home later and you’re still in a funk I will expect to be told then” Thatcher chided Dipper like a mother who reprimanded her son about lying.

Dippers response was to merely give a passive nod and stare off into space looking out into the streets noticing a shop he hadn’t noticed before.

The sign overhead read The Witching Hour its neon lights where a eerie green light and then red neon OPEN sign blinked on the inside you could see a short African American girl dancing around the shop and sweeping the floor and in the back room there seemed to be a tall man.

A snapping sound pulled Dipper out of his trance. “What what?!” Dipper responded to the snaps from Thatcher.

“Dude you looked like you were in like space cadet central for a moment there. You good?” Thatcher’s genuine concerned eyes looked deeply into Dipper’s eyes.

Dipper tried to hide the fact that he was blushing, his face lit up and his freckles standing out like little beacons of brown light and coughed into his enclosed fist “Yeah man I was just thinking about something.” Thatcher didn’t buy it for a minute and made a mental note to bug him about this too later.

Dipper thanked Thatcher for the cake and tea and paid his bill and left but before he could leave Thatcher yelled “Don’t forget we are meeting Coraline and Mabel at the commons room tonight!”

Dipper gave him a thumb up before he pulled the door open with his handkerchief and left back into the storm outside and instead of taking the route back towards the school he ran across the street and headed straight towards the tattoo parlor.

{~}

Dipper didn’t know what was compelling him to enter the tattoo parlor at all; he wasn’t the least interested in getting a tattoo nor was he even legally old enough to get one yet.

Regardless Dipper pulled open the door with his handkerchief and walked into the shop and was greeted by the woman her saw through the window back when he was in Point sitting at the counter now flipping through a comic book.

The man he thought he saw was nowhere to be seen even behind in the back room. The woman looked up from her comic violet eyes lighting up and smiled warmly at Dipper “How may I help you sugar plum?”

Dipper suddenly was over taken by a wave of anxiety as if the spell that had been cast over him was suddenly removed. It finally dawned on him that he was standing inside a tattoo parlor and he suddenly lost it.

“I-um” was all Dipper could muster. The woman stood up and walked over towards Dipper and places a tender hand on his forehead “Hey you okay kid? You seem a little red”

Dipper looked down at the shorter woman attempting to soothe his nerves. He was able to stutter out “I’m so-r-ry I like your sign!”

The woman blinked a couple times and burst out into hysterical laughter. Causing Dipper to stiffen up realizing how dumb that must have sounded. “I’m sorry sugar plum I don’t mean to laugh it was just too cute” she let go of his forehead and headed back to the counter to come back with a hot glass of apple cider “But where are my manners my name is Mikey have a glass of hot apple cider compliments of the shop’s owner and sit down he’ll be with you shortly” she handed Dipper the glass and steered him towards the waiting area.

Before Dipper could even muster a response back he was sitting down in a chair sipping hot apple cider and listening to Mikey talk about how cool she thought is Big Dipper tattoo on his forehead was. Dipper was to shy and a little taken aback to even respond and tell her it wasn’t a tattoo but a birthmark.

“Oh Norm is gonna love your tattoo it’s one of the best I’ve seen yet!” Mikey beamed a Dipper and Dipper couldn’t help but meekly smile back.

Mikey seemed like a nice girl she had a simple nose piercing and no visible tattoos from what Dipper could see but when she waved her hands he could almost make out one on her left palm. Her accent hinted that she was from somewhere in the South.

Just as Dipper finished his cup of hot apple cider the front door opened and in walked the man Dipper had somewhat seen in the window.

It took everything in Dipper’s power to not openly stare. For one he had never seen any person in his life time with so many tattoos nor piercings. But he couldn’t help but stare.

Dipper guessed this was Norman he was wearing black skinny jeans, red converses, and a gray tank with the words “I support Zombie rights” written in a washed out red ink. His hair was spiked up and his thick black framed rectangle glasses where wet.

But what really made Dipper stare was the piercings and tattoos. He had two helix piercings on his left ear, one rook piercing on his right ear, and gauges. As for the tattoos his bare arms showed off a spooky looking tree, a graveyard with a zombie arm protruding out, ghosts outlined in green, a spider web on his throat and stitching looking tattoos on his wrists and a matching one around the base of his neck.

He also has these blue blue eyes that kind of seemed to look deep into Dippers own eyes and suddenly it dawned on Dipper that he was checking out a guy which was a HUGE NO NO.

But he didn’t have much time to compose himself and really look at everything in great detail because as soon as Norman walked into the shop he wiped off his glasses and noticed Dipper.

“Is this kid here for a tattoo Mikey?” Norman asked with a tone of surprise. Mikey gave him foolhardy salute “Yes sir um-“she looked down at Dipper and asked sheepishly “I forgot to ask your name sugar plum?” Dipper wrung his hands and let out a sheepish “Dipper”.

“Yeah Dipper here has this wicked cool tattoo on his forehead like his namesake you have to look at this Norm!” Mikey exclaimed waving Norman over. Norman shrugged and walked over towards Dipper and got close enough to Dipper’s face that he could have kissed him if he wante-‘Stop thinking about a dude like this Dipper!’ was the inner monologue going through Dipper’s mind as Norman inspected his birthmark. Norman took a step back and whistled “That is sick ass tattoo kid”

But before anymore misunderstanding could happen Dipper stood up let out a squeaky “Thanks” and made a move to leave and before he could even more an inch Norman took his hand and placed his business card in it. “This is for you so when you’re not being harassed by my employee here you can make an appointment to get another tattoo and if you want where normally slower on Fridays and I could even talk to you about what you’d like to get”

Dipper looked down at the card and back at Norman; he felt his face turn bright red he shoved the card into his pockets and was only able to nod as he left the parlor almost tripping on the wet sidewalk as he ran back to campus.

**End of chapter.**


	2. Ghosts, Leftover take out, hot apple cider, and constellations on people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman's everyday life is simple and pretty quiet that is until a certain constellation catches his eye and well his universe starts to seem a little bit bigger and hopefully a lot more fun too.

The ringing from an old fashioned alarm clock sitting on Norman’s night stand woke him up from his “dream” about Christmas last year. He pressed the button on the back to make it stop and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. It was six o’clock in the morning; he had an hour before he had to head downstairs to prepare for customers at eight.

Norman needed to eat something today anything that would get Mikey off his case about not having a nutritionally balanced diet. He slipped out of bed and pulled on the nearest pair of semi-clean boxers which happened to be black ones with Frankenstein’s face all over them.

He stepped around his messy floor like a solider avoiding mines on battlefields. The floor was littered with unwashed dishes and unwashed clothes stained with ink, blood (from customers), and sweat. Norman made a mental note to clean up after he closed shop today…which probably wouldn’t happen but he had some faith in himself.

Norman lived in a studio apartment above his tattoo parlor and had a comfortable eight hundred fifty square feet with a half size kitchen and cramped bathroom with an old style porcelain sink, tub, and toilet combo; luckily the apartment had gas heating and modern electrical work done to it. The apartment had wall to wall red brick walls, hard wood floor, thick mahogany counters, a little indent in the wall where Norman set up his drawing/work station, and a beautiful crawling window that even reached up towards the sky it faced the city and Norman could see the sun rise every morning and the stars and moon at night.

He had decorated this place to suite his lifestyle and personality his bed and frame sat in the middle of the room with his bookcase filled with classic horror movies, piles of old records, and sketchbooks on the wall facing his bed. The new flat screen he bought himself last week sat on a brand new mahogany TV stand in the corner near the bookcase in the other corner sat a stand for his record player and a worn and comfortable rocking chair. In the indent within the wall near the kitchen was small artist work table with piles of half-finished work, tons of art supplies, and a metal trash can over flowing with crumpled up papers.

Norman sleepily rub his face and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge; inside sat a single box of Chinese takeout, a banana, and bottle of milk. “God maybe Mikey is right…” Norman sighed and opted for his normal breakfast of French pressed coffee made from beans purchased at the café across the street.

As he was taking his second sip of coffee he felt the ever so familiar presence of someone watching him.

He looked up and was greeted with the sight of a disembodied cat that was missing an eye green glow and all. “Hey Marmalade did I wake you?” Norman asked the undead cat he had adopted along with this apartment.

Marmalade mewled and jumped into Norman’s lap and started to purr. Norman chuckled and went back to sipping his coffee.

{~}

As Norman was putting the finishing touches to his attire for the day, which happened to be gelling up his hair he noticed it was already eight o’clock and the sun had decided to take a rain check today.

Norman let out a long winded sigh “Rain is great and all and luckily my commute is only downstairs but I don’t have any clean coats, ya know what I mean Marmalade?”

The cat blinked its remaining eye and returned to grooming itself. “Love you to buddy” with that Norman headed downstairs to prep for his first appointment of the day.

When he got to the bottom of his stairs standing there was none other than his partner in crime Mikey. He’d totally forgotten that in exchange for Friday off he’d have her buy him groceries and clean his apartment. Her dark curly hair was in disarray thanks to the downpour and she didn’t look the least please.

“I’m sorry I know-“before Norman could even finish Mikey shot a hand up and gestured for him to move aside, she was carrying a bag of groceries which seemed close to falling apart. Norman side-stepped and let his best and only friend stomp up towards his apartment. Norman went to open the parlor and as he was getting ready to sterilize his equipment he gets a text from Mikey.

“Next time I find one of your used cum rags I will kill you” Norman made another mental note to make this the last time his best friend cleans his apartment for him and shop for him in exchange for a day off.

Before he could respond she sent him a picture of her making hot apple cider with the caption I’m using the frozen apples in your freezer.

Norman just put his phone down and decided it was best to just let her do as she pleases and get ready for his first appointment.

{~}

Two touch ups, three walk ins, and one consultation later Norman was beat and was finally on his lunch break upstairs in his apartment. A record of Frank Sinatra was playing in the background while Norman heated up his left over Chinese food.

Mikey had done amazing as always. Everything was in its place and she even mopped the floor and windex the windows. To top it all off she had bought Norman’s favorite cereal “Booberry”.

He chomped on his lo mein and danced around to the sound of the music.

He threw the box and disposable chopsticks away and cuddled with Marmalade, or attempted to at least on his bed for a couple more minutes. The next appointment wasn’t for another hour and if there was a walk in Mikey could handle it.

They were a small store and only had two usable chairs in the backroom and most people who wanted longer to make tattoos done made appointments and rarely walked in.

The record made it to the end of its current side and Norman decided he’d watch the rain fall to pass the time.

The rain fell and the streets where empty.

Suddenly something caught his eye.

A boy

. He was running towards the shop.

He looked young.

Also dressed way to clean cut to be interested in tattoos.

He knew Mikey would most likely harass the poor kid and decided to save him before she did some major damage.

{~}

Norman was right about his predictions and could hear Mikey rambling on and on about Norman and how much he’d love to see the kids tattoo.

As he walked into the parlor the conversation stopped and a pair of violet eyes and a pair of hazel eyes looked towards the door and at Norman.

Questions where exchanged along with names.

All Norman could think about was how cute it was that the kid got a tattoo to commemorate his own namesake.

But he couldn’t help but also think about how smooth and soft his skinned look, or the way his eye seemed to pop in the dim light coming in from the gloomy light outside.

Before the kid could leave Norman had insisted on giving him his business card and a possible time to come in where he could get to know him better. Hoping the boy named Dipper would hopefully come back to light up his day like he did today.

For extra measure he made sure to dazzle him with his best smile.

It seemed to work since while crossing the street Dipper almost tripped and fell.

Norman chuckled under his breath and felt a smile creep on his face. Something he hadn’t done in a while. It felt good.

Before Mikey could bombard him with questions; knowing she saw and noticed the signs he was giving off he entered the back room and prepped for the next appointment.

{~}

It was time to close for the night and as Norman turned off the signs outside and was outside with Mikey locking up; as soon as he was done she grabs his keys and runs to her car parked down the street.

This was her way of saying.

Tell me what was up with Dipper over drinks or you don’t get back into your apartment tonight.

Defeated but more than anything up for drinks Norman followed his friend towards her car and got in.

{~}

Pothos was relatively calm for a Monday night granted it was only eight thirty pm. They were sitting at the bar, Norman had already downed his second mojito and was thankful for the beverage after a long work day.

“So” he knew this was coming but he had hoped to at least get a buzz before she started to ask questions.

“So what?”

“So you have the hots for that little constellation don’t cha?” Mikey poked Norman in the ribs poking him in tandem with each word.

“It was strictly business related, he’s young and the sooner I get him to be my loyal customer the better.” He swatted her hands away and chugged his third mojito.

“Sure…which is exactly why you were watching him leave the shop with your please come back soon face”

“Ah no” Norman ruffled her hair and got the intended response she let out a giggle and stopped asking questions.

Norman got up and paid for his drinks. He needed fresh air regardless of how wet it was. Mikey followed suite and decided to play in some puddles while she let Norman sober up.

{~}

Later that night as he looked up at the now clear sky from his bed he wondered if he could find his new found favorite constellation.

** End of chapter **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write and I'm currently working on chapter 3 but having a little bit of writers block.
> 
> I am truly enjoying bringing this story to life.Its a nice little break from the chaos that is my life.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Siblings, Roommates, Pizza, teasing, and bad memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds himself thinking about a certain tattoo artist after his brief run in with him. We then find a little more about our love struck hero. What could he want to forget so badly? Whats so bad he'd even keep it from his best friend and twin Mabel?

Dipper made it back to campus soaking wet and out of breath. He walked into his dorm room main entrance and passes by the front desk earning him a couple of concerned looks. He walks into his room and strips immediately.

Tossing each article of clothing to the floor. His skin prickles when he peels off his socks.Dipper couldn’t stand his feet being without socks.

It was unsanitary and feels wrong.

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this right_ is his only though as he jumps head first into his bed and under his covers.

He just lies there naked and exposed; physically feeling exactly the same way his emotional state feels. The rain pelts the windows hard filling the room with only the sound of it and his breathing.

Dipper looks over at his pants and notices the black card with green ink sticking out of the pocket. He rolls over and tried to ignore the feeling of blood rushing into his cheeks. He wants to forget the way Norman made him feel. It wasn’t right.

Dipper was a man and men were supposed to be attracted to women. Not men.

Especially not men who just oozed mysterious bad boy

Or men wrapped in metal and ink

Most definitely not ones with piercing blue eyes

Or soft pale kis-before Dipper could finish the thought he got a ping from his pants.

“Shit! My phone I completely forgot about when I was running back here!” Dipper jumps out of bed and jumps head first into the pile of wet clothes.

After he finds his phone he lets out a sigh of relief “This is why I love my otter box. May not be super proof but it at least kept the rain out” He opens the text and is greeted by a picture text of Mabel and Coraline holding up a pizza box with the words **Got Pizza?** written in sharpie.

“That’s right” Dipper remembers he has to meet Coralie, Mabel, and Thatcher at the common room in about three minutes.

They were going to go over the twins get together this weekend and taking a day trip to Boston the following day. Mabel wanted to see the historic buildings and visit a shopping area, while Dipper wanted to go to Boston to go on a hunt for something a little more paranormal.

On an online forum he frequented called Under the surface. It was a place where Dipper went to talk to, trade information, and just be his weird spooky self with others like himself. The forum was an online database/ hub where people could post something currently known within common knowledge as paranormal or recently discovered. Dipper had stumbled upon this place a couple years back after the incidents at Gravity Falls he found himself craving for more.

But unlike in his younger years Dipper has taken a more relaxed approach to his hobby. He’s more akin now to just reading most current post and explore behind the safety of his computer screen.

But another member recently posted how there was this abandoned house near their college that was said to be a place you went when you had a something you wanted to forget. Dipper hadn’t read the full details but was curious to see if this place lived up to its story.

But secretly it was because after today’s incident he felt a stronger desire to forgot certain things about his past. Over the years Dipper had struggled with a lot of things in life like any other normal kid but one incident in particular stuck with him like a bad rash that never went away.

Plainly put there was something Dipper needed to get erased from his memory and he was hoping this was the place to do it.

Dipper’s phone rang and brought him back to reality. He shook his head and answered the phone “Hello?”

“Dippy! You’re late! If you don’t hurry up me, Coraline, and Thatch-patch are going to eat your share of the pizza!” Mabel’s voice rang clearly through Dipper’s skull and he had to place his phone away from his ear.

He could hear his sister ramble on and on and when she finished he pulled the phone back to his ear and responded with a short “On my way”.

{~}

Since Dipper rushed to get to the common room he had opted for baggy grey sweatpants, a plain white shirt, and an oversized Full Metal Alchemist hoodie. His hair was let down his brown curls going everywhere. His glasses where still kind of damp and hung loosely on his face.

As he entered what was called the common room was an outcropping building that sat right in the middle of campus and was where freshmen to seniors hanged out and studied. It had become the group’s second favorite place to hang out after Point.

Everyone was already assembled at their usual spot near the big bay window facing south. Mabel was frantically trying to persuade Coraline that pizza was man’s best food creation while Coraline argued that the taco was. Thatcher had decided to take their time fighting each other as an opportunity to steal an extra slice.

As Dipper sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box Thatcher decided it was best to annoy him about what was bothering him earlier in the café “You promised” was all he kept on saying.

Mabel and Coraline continued to argue Mabel insisting that tacos were simply humankind’s failed attempt at pizza. “I don’t want to talk about it okay? Lay off the mom duties for a day why you don’t” Dipper said this with a firm tone and folded his hands over his chest.

“Fine fine if you don’t want to talk about that then you dont mind if I ask about the tattoo parlor?” Dipper froze in place and noticed that Mabel and Coraline had stopped fighting and where staring at Dipper. Thatcher flashed Dipper his best “got you” smile.

Before Dipper could even get a word out Mabel was asking a barrage of questions.

“Tattoos? Dipper you aren’t even legal! Do you know how much they cost? Where are you even getting the money? Do mom and dad know? Are you okay? Is there anything you-“ Dipper put up his hands stopping his sister’s onslaught of questions.

“I don’t want to talk about it okay guys? I just happened to walk in there and talk to a very nice lady and an even nicer guy” As Dipper said the last couple words he couldn’t help but flush and smile thinking about Norman and that dazzling smile.

Just as Mabel was about to ask even more questions Coraline saved Dipper by asking a question that dug him an even deeper hole “So you went in there because of a guy?” Coraline’s eyes blinked back playfully at Dipper waiting patiently for the other to respond.

“NO!I was just really interested in the tattoos okay?!” Dipper answered her question a little more loudly then he’d like and had the whole room looking at them.

Feeling all those eyes on him made his ears red so he stood up and left the room running not even caring that others were telling him to wait.

{~}

Mabel and the others were left sitting at the table all feeling a little horrid for teasing Dipper.

Coraline was cleaning up the mess they made and Thatcher was texting on his cellphone most likely to Dipper to come back.

Mabel was chewing on the end of her sleeve. Feeling like the worse big sister ever.

“I shouldn’t have asked about it to begin with” Thatcher said scratching the back of his letting out a long sigh

“Well I shouldn’t have asked teased him about the guy” Coraline added

“Don’t beat yourself up guys. Dippy has always been like this when it came to being questioned a bunch. Don’t take it personally he’s just a tad sensitive” Mabel tried to console her friends but in the back of her mind she knew that something was really wrong with Dipper.

Ever since last summer when he had gone over to Jacob Kingsley’s house for that stupid sleep over he’s been a lot more guarded and rarely talks to Mabel much. Oh and God forbid you mentioned it he’d shrug it off and just walk away. Apparently he was also taking sleeping pills to help with sleep.

What ever happened?

Why wouldn’t he talk to her?

{~}

Dipper had run all the way back to his room. Luckily it had stopped raining it and the moon shone brightly.

He was under his covers and holding back the tears coming to the surface. He wasn’t going to let himself fall apart again.

Not now.

It had already been three months since his last episode. He fought not to be defeated. He blocked out the feelings and memories washing over him like a powerful wave.

He stumbled to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. He washed his face off and brushed his teeth. He dragged himself back into bed and before leaving the bathroom had taken one of those store bought sleeping pills.

He looked out the window and as he drifted off to dreamland he saw the image of Norman smiling before knocking out completely.

** End of chapter **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a little more short then the others and it was mainly due to this being a little lazy.
> 
> I hope this gets the ball rolling in terms of suspense.
> 
> I also hope you enjoy and following along with the rest of the updates to come.


	4. Consultation turned therapy session, fight between family, and a start of some romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dipper is being a jerk after the riveting teasing session and he ends of fighting with his sister who we find out has a little secret of her own. Luckily one local tattoo artist is around after the fight to offer some words of advice and made some possible love?

     It was a normal Friday afternoon at _The Witching Hour_ , which is to say a slow quiet day at the shop with very little foot traffic besides Norman closing up to head up for his break and coming back down to resume doing nothing.

     It was a nice break from the rest of his busy week and it gave time for Norman to sketch the unseen bystanders of Cornwall. The undead where everywhere Norman had ever visited since he can remember, the ghostly green apparitions of people and animals from every era mingling with the living one unaware of the other’s presence, all unique and charming in their own way. Norman had seen and talked to a lot in his lifetime. 

     But Cornwall was special.

     Normally the living outweighed the undead in towns or cities but in Cornwall the undead outnumbered the living ten to one.

     So while Norman sat in his waiting area sketchbook in hand he looked outside his shop window and watched as the people of this world where washed away by people long gone. All of them floating about with this uninterested, disconnected, and somewhat sorrowful look on their faces all bound in the world in of the living because of some unfinished business. He had already sketched a couple of them since he came here and all had become wonderful additions to his tattoo collage. To name some one was a man whose outfit would have been commonplace in the 1800s, a woman in platform shoes sporting a funky afro, and a teenage couple who, Norman guessed, had committed suicide together so as to be with each other for eternity.

     When Norman first came to town about three years ago the ghosts had swarmed all over him asking him to fulfill their unfinished business in hopes that doing so would help them pass on.

     Norman had tried his best to fulfill ever request asked of him. Sadly many of their request were unable to meet due to people he needed to tell things too or give things too long gone and moved on themselves, buildings destroyed or under a different tenant, and the law prevented him from completing a lot of them such as killing people or stealing things.

     So now most of the ghosts simply ignored him but a lot of them were still just thankful to have someone alive who could talk to them and such. But if his past with ghosts taught him anything sometimes talking to them was the closure they needed to move on.

     This had granted him some success in helping some of the undead residents of Cornwall move on. Which Norman now patted himself on the back for as he got up to stretch and take a break from sketching.

     ‘Maybe I should close up early?’ Norman thought to himself as he rolled out his shoulders and rubbed his stiff neck.

     It was two more hours before the shop was due to close.

     Plus without Mikey around to keep him company he was getting awfully bored.

     But his inner business man told him that closing the parlor early would mean needing to work extra hours later in the week to make up for the money he might lose if he closed early.

     He started to absentmindedly draw without paying much attention to what he was drawing. When he looked down he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

     He had drawn the bigger dipper.

     In the past week he couldn’t help but think about the squeaky clean constellation that had somehow drifted into his more dark and morbid universe. It wasn’t about Norman falling in love with kid at first site like Mikey had teased it was something else entirely. In a way Norman saw a lot of who he used to be in him.

     The innocent look in his eyes mixed with fear like he was trying to hide something. Norman knew all too well what it felt like to hide who he really was. I mean being a gay-ghost-seeing-socially-awkward- teenager was not easy.  Even now as a gay-ghost-seeing-semi-awkward-tattooed-pierced-nail-polished-adult he still found it hard.

     He did admit that the kid was adorable; definitely Norman’s type without a doubt, but Norman wasn’t one who flung himself on guys. He had learned at a young age that it was best to take baby steps when it came to relationships. Plus he didn’t even know if the kid was gay or even if he was interested in him at all.

     But more than wanting to start a romantic relationship with Dipper he wanted to get to know him. Hell he could use more friends. Because as it stood his only friend in this town was Mikey and Marmalade. He would love to add Dipper to that list. Seeing as his only friends where a dead cat that haunted his apartment and his employee.

     It had already been almost a full week and he hadn’t seen the kid at all. Even though he mentioned to come on Friday he was hoping the kid would come in sooner. He already knew that the kid wasn’t interested in getting a tattoo. He also knew unlike Mikey that the tattoo she thought he had was a birth mark. He just didn’t want to embarrass him anymore than Mikey had.

     He did hope that the kid did at least want to talk.

     But Friday rolled around and the parlor was close to closing and so he took it as a sign that he wouldn’t be seeing him today either.

{~}

     Two hours later and Norman was getting ready to close up. He was in the backroom double checking that everything he’d need for tomorrow’s appointments was already there so he could sleep in a little longer than normal.

     There was a jingle signaling a customer walking into the parlor. ‘Damn I forgot to lock the front door again’ Norman thought with an annoyed after thought.

     “I’m sorry but we are already closed!” Norman yelled from the back room waiting to hear the familiar jingle of the customer leaving.

     He didn’t so he decided to see what was up.

     Standing in the sitting room face red, freckles standing out, nose running, and tears streaming down his face was Dipper.

     “I knn-ow you-rr closed bbb-ut…” Dipper nervously picked at his sweater. Trying his best to keep his composure

     Norman walked over to the shivering kid and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

     “Do you want to talk about it?”

     Dipper nodded and took a seat in the waiting area.

     Norman locked the door to make sure no unwanted passerby walked in on their little therapy session and then took a seat across from Dipper.

{~}

     It had been a total of three days since Dipper had said a single word to Thatcher, Mabel, or Coraline.

     When Thatcher came home that night he was welcomed to the smell of bile and wet clothes. The next morning Dipper left the room without even saying a word to his roommate. Had avoided every attempt Mabel tried at pulling Dipper out of his funk. He also refused Coraline on her offer to let him borrow her copies of _X-Files_.

     This continued on for three days. Today was no different

     Dipper got up from his bed stretched, yawned, and grabbed his satchel hanging from his computer desk chair. Slipped on a pair of sweatpants over his boxer briefs and pulled a hoodie over his white under shit.

     Dipper quickly brushed his teeth and left the room.

 _‘He’s heading your way Mabel I hope you know what you’re doing’_ Thatcher quickly sent this text over to Mabel hoping the twin’s plan of action to bring Dipper out of his funk worked.

Mabel was sitting outside Dipper’s first class of the day when she got the text signaling that Dipper was on his way.

She planned to get her brother to hopefully ditch classes with her and go to Boston a day earlier in hopes to raise Dipper’s spirits for their birthday the following day. Coraline and Thatcher had chipped in to buy the tickets and she hoped there money wouldn’t go to waste

She saw Dipper coming towards her and she decided to spring into action.

“Yo Bro bro!”

Dipper heard the familiar scream of his sister and picked up his pace so as to avoid her.

He failed of course and felt the all too familiar feeling of Mabel wrapping her arms around him “Hey it’s not very nice to ignore people when they’re talking to you. I have a surprise that I know will cheer you up!”

Mabel let go of Dipper and rustled in her bag to pullout two train tickets with the words Boston printed on them.

“I’m not going with you Mabel sorry you wasted your money, I have a test in my class today…plus I don’t feel like going on any adventures with you.” Dipper side stepped his sister and started towards class with the rest of the students.

“But Dippy! I know you’re mad at us for teasing you but we didn’t mean no harm Dipper we were just messing with you.” Mabel caught up with Dipper and stopped him in his tracks again this time facing him.

“Mabel really I’m over it I just need some time alone and I’ll be back to my normal self by tomorrow and I promise I won’t ruin our birthday” Dipper put on his best fake smile and nonchalant attitude along while trying to side step his sister again but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“No Dipper you’re not okay every time you and a guy comes up in any conversation lately you flip out. What’s the big deal Dippy? You know that I’d love you no matter what, so would mom and dad. They were totally fine with me being Pansexual I’m sur-“

“Mabel what’s upsetting me has nothing to do with my sexuality which is completely my business and just because your pansexual doesn’t mean I like boys-“ Dipper’s face grew hot red telling Mabel her brother was clearly lying.

“Is this about what happened between you and Jacob Kingsley? Are you dating him or something and us teasing you about a crushing on another dude ticked you off? Did he hurt you? Do I have to open a can of whoop ass on someone?!”

“No God no Mabel! I don’t need you protect me all the time Mabel just because I’m your little brother” Dipper accented his last words with air quotations “Plus I would never date a guy ever! And if I did it would never be with a slug like Jacob Kingsley!”

“Now if you excuse me I have to go to class or I’ll be locked out” Dipper shrugged his sister off his arm and walked into class leaving Mabel behind and clearly hearing her start to sob.

{~}

Dipper left class feeling less than confident that he had passed his exam. He was unable to concentrate the whole time. His mind kept on wondering back to the fight him and Mabel had before he ran away to class.

Now sitting alone in the dining hall pushing around his half eaten macaroni and cheese he started to see where it wasn’t right for him to have gotten so mad at Mabel.

She meant well and was Dipper’s best friend and more than he liked to admit his big sister; she knew almost everything about him, his likes and dislikes, his fears and of course his dirty little secrets. That is all except one.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Mabel it was more about not wanting to remember or retell what happened over last summer. He rather bury it away and keep it that way.

Plus the fact that Mabel kept on insisting that Dipper was gay was starting to get on his nerves. So what if he never dated a girl, or anyone for that matter it didn’t mean he was gay.

He was just a late bloomer and all he needed was a little more time to grow into himself and the right girl would surely come along in due time. He nodded to himself trying to convince himself more than anything that he was right.

It was getting late and Dipper decided he wasn’t going to be eating anymore food.

As he left the dining hall and passed by the library main entrance he saw Mabel talking to Coraline. Both of them seemed to be having a heated argument.

Mabel looked like she had been crying. Dipper felt a pang of guilt knowing he was the cause of his sister’s tears.

Coraline turned and looked right at Dipper with the look of a fierce huntress. This being completely different than the Coraline that Dipper knew. She was more of the quiet, mature, self-compose type. This wasn’t like her at all.

“Dipper Pine!”

Coraline charged down the steps two at a time Mabel tailing close behind trying to stop her roommate from killing her brother.

Coraline shoved Dipper hard “What the fuck is your problem?!”

“Lay off me Coraline this has nothing to do with you” Dipper shoved her hard back

“I could understand you being mad at me and Thatcher that’s fine. But taking it out on Mabel your twin who loves you dearly and only tries to help you out is wrong!” The more Coraline yelled the more people started to stop and stare.

“Coraline it’s okay pl-please stt-op” Mabel wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed Coraline’s hand. “People are starting to stare I told you this isn’t a big deal, Dippy is just hurt is all”

Coraline turned to face Mabel “No Mabel no this coward needs to realize that by hiding from himself he’s hurting those he cares about!” she pointed an accussing finger towards Dipper. “Plus fuck people if they want to stare let them” Coraline flicked the bird to everyone staring getting everyone to move along and stop staring.

“I’m not a coward Coraline and like I said this is between me and my sist-“

“No when you mess with my girlfriend you answer to me!”

Dipper blinked finally realizing why Coraline had a suddent change of character and why she was around Mabel so much lately.

Before the fighting could get any worse Dipper decided to leave realizing that his sister and him really had changed a bit since last summer seeing as she didn’t even bother to tell him about her and Coraline.

“Dippy-“

“No Mabel let the coward leave. Whatever made him this twisted is something he more than likely deserved!” Coraline spat the last words out with enough acid in them to melt away the last shred of stability Dipper felt.

He ran.

The next thing he knew he was standing outside _The Witching Hour_.

He was now sitting in front of the man who seemed to stir things inside of him he wasn’t quite ready to deal with retelling everything. Between blowing his nose and sipping on the tea Norman had made for him.

{~}

Norman had listened to Dipper retelling the whole story. He made sure to give him his undivided attention. Halfway through when it seemed like Dipper had calmed down enough he had made some tea back room and brought over some tissues.

Now that Dipper was done talking both were silently sitting in the darkening room. Judging from the lack of natural light Norman had to guess maybe an hour had passed.

Norman decided he would break the silence first.

“You know the funny thing about your older sister is that she seems to care a lot about and seems to show it well, and trust me when I say you’re lucky to have her cause me and my older sister don’t have what you too do” Norman wasn’t the best at giving advice and didn’t know what he was doing exactly but he pressed on.

“From what it sounds like to me kid is that Mabel honestly just wants to help you with whatever mess you seem to be dealing with that happened last summer” Dipper had stopped crying finally and was looking at Norman with unblinking eyes that somehow urged him to continue.

“Now you don’t have to go and tell me what exactly happened and you don’t have to take my advice if you don’t want too but listen to me when I say that people say and do mean things when they’re afraid. I can clearly see that you’re afraid of either yourself or everyone else” Norman made sure to say that last part with a little more tenderness.

Dipper gave Norman a slight nod

“Now if I where you I’d go find your sister and tell her how sorry you are. I’d also try to find someone to talk to about what’s been bugging you so much to make you this upset. Cause I can vouch for this when I say pushing people away won’t help your cause at all kid.”

Dipper pulled his knees to his chest and let out a muffled “I know” behind his sleeve.

Norman had wished like many times before that his grandmother could travel from his house back in Blair Hollow. She was hundred times better at dealing with matters like this.

He honestly didn’t know what he was doing or if he was helping Dipper feel better at all.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

“I have something for you that might help with the nightmares you’ve been having” Norman got up and walked in his office. He unlocked his safe and pulled out a worn and beaten object from the back. Something his Grandmother had made from him before she died.

He sat back down in front of Dipper who had his face still buried deep within his pulled up knees.

“My gran made this for me before she died saying that it would catch any nightmare I ever had so as long as I hung it above my bed at night. She called it a dream-spider web”

Dipper looked up to see Norman holding what looked like a spider web mad of yarn. It was old but Dipper could tell back in the ay the item must have been beautiful. It was intricately made with thin yarn making every stitch stand out and the pattern itself was breathtaking.

“I didn’t believe her at first. I mean the only reason she made it in the shape of the spider web was because growing up as a kid I was in love with anything zombie, horror, ghostly, etc.” Things haven’t changed much since he grew up but hey this was about Dipper and not him.

Dipper was looking at him and the dream-dream spider web no longer hiding behind drawn up knees. “Then one night when I was having a nightmare and woke up I say this hanging over my head and I suddenly felt safe, I couldn’t explain why but I did”

     He placed the object onto Dipper’s lap. “Norman I couldn-“

     “I want you to have it because like me I think you just need a little something at night to remind you that not everything scary in life needs to be so scary” Norman patted Dipper’s shoulder and noticed Dipper’s cheek gaining color.

     Norman let go of Dipper’s shoulder feeling his own cheeks getting a little flushed “I hope that this helps you feel better kid”.

     Dipper looked a little bit better and seemed to have composed himself again “But what about Mabel?”

     “Well tell her exactly what you told me, that you love her and are sorry that you’ve been a jerk lately and that you just need some space and time to deal with whatever it is your dealing with.” Norman gave Dipper a gentle smile that melted the younger teen’s heart a bit even if he wouldn’t accept or admit it.

     “Yeah I’ll do that” Dipper stood up and follow Norman to the front door.

     “Hey Norman?”

     “Yeah kid?”

     “Thanks for hearing me out and letting me take up your time. I’m not one for being all emotional and stuff and and I don’t really know why I-”

     “Hey kid no problem.” Norman thought it was cute the way Dipper rambled when he got nervous

     “Also… I was wondering if we could do this again sometime you know just sit and talk? I mean you don’t ha-“

     “I would love to Kid here” He pulled Dipper’s hand towards his and scribbled his cellphone number on it “Now you have my personal cell call of text me if you want to meet outside the shop and my shop is normally less busy on Fridays if you rather meet here and we are closed on Sunday’s cause I have another job but it’s nothing major so if you want to hang out Sunday’s are best” Norman ruffled up Dipper’s mess of a hair.

     Dipper nodded sheepishly and finally smiled for once all day and started to walk away but stopped in his tracks to yell over his shoulder.

     “Oh and Norman is Dipper not kid”

     Norman chuckled and closed his parlor up and walked upstairs to his loft.

** End of chapter **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot work into this Chapter and I hope everyone continues to enjoy what I put out. Also y'all are gonna love, the love hate relationship that Coraline and Dipper have throughout the rest of the story and I have a little surprise in store in the next Chapter pertaining to Dipper's roommate.


End file.
